You're the Right Kind Of Wrong
by Paddys-Lover
Summary: Hermione gets kidnapped by deatheaters, they give her a choice. Final war comes. Two people fall for our broken heroine. Who will she choose. RR
1. Going back to when it started

Title :_ You're The Right Kind Of Wrong._

**Author :_ Maddys-Murphy_**

**Summary : **_In a time of darkness, people have to make choices whether they are right or wrong, you have to continue living. Hermione Granger had to make the same choice of life or death, with demanding consequences. In the middle of a war, love will always bring you down. It gives you comfort and yet can tear you apart. Two people both different and yet so much the same, fall in love with our broken heroine, who will be the one to bring her back and who will push her further into the darkness, that has become her since her fateful choice._

Chapter One : Going Back to when it started. 

This is my life now, a bottomless pit. I was the solider that never lost her composure. One man changed that, he made me feel. I have tried so hard to keep my composure and yet he breaks all of my walls down, gives me hope in something I know would be frowned upon. So I let down my barriers and let him in, only to be chucked out when things become too difficult. I stand here in this place of god, and think to myself, what did I do wrong, what were my sins. I have no answer to my questions.

Thoughts spin through my head of how things were. But here I am all alone, carrying his child. You see love makes you do some stupid things, who would have known that I would fall, for his charms. I prided myself on not letting emotions break me. I am a traitor to what I preach. Never give in is what I used to say. So where did I go wrong. I only have 3months to go, before I bring a child into this world. A world riddled with evil and war, but it's my own fault that is what I get for letting my walls down and opening my heart.

Life is what you make it, you learn by your mistakes. I have learnt that to create that one peace of love you have to let people in. Life will never be straight forward, no matter what anyone may say. Life is full of regret and bittersweet remembrance.

I am trying so hard, to keep thoughts of you out of this head. It's mine, not yours. I am Dying, inside without you here. To keep me sane. Well sane-ish anyway. I am learning, to live. Again. Alone this time on my own two feet. However I seem to be failing to keep out of love. With you. I keep stumbling. Along this path crooked, winding, all uphill. I will prevail, I guess. I am yearning, for you once more. Trying not to breathe, your scent is in the air. As usual. I will keep shutting out the world, to keep you at bay. I'm snacking late at night, pretending. You were here with me like before. No matter what I will keep wishing, that I had you. If for an hour. A little bit of closure, for my Hurting soul, mind, heart and body. I am aching, physical pain. I try to shut it out, it's not working. Damn'it. My mind keeps remembering, you're laugh, my smile, and our true happiness. Just thinking about the past, I feel like I am losing my grip on reality.

And so you see love is not what people make it out to be. Here is my story, of how he destroyed the person, people once knew and loved. I will take you back to a time when, life seemed so easy. Oh yes the war was about. But I was a solider and I was the one that would never loose my composure. The story starts on a warm summer's eve...


	2. Life Long Decision

Title :_ You're The Right Kind Of Wrong._

**Author :_ Maddys-Murphy_**

**Summary : **_In a time of darkness, people have to make choices whether they are right or wrong, you have to continue living. Hermione Granger had to make the same choice of life or death, with demanding consequences. In the middle of a war, love will always bring you down. It gives you comfort and yet can tear you apart. Two people both different and yet so much the same, fall in love with our broken heroine, who will be the one to bring her back and who will push her further into the darkness, that has become her since her fateful choice._

**Chapter Two: Life Long Decision.**

……………………….…… August the 13th 1997 …………..…………………….

The late summer sun, was just leaving the sky once more. How she loved this time of day. Fiery colours stained the sky, as the darkness was trying to take over. Not one cloud could be spotted. Hermione Granger was sitting in the study of her home. Summer so far had been very quiet, in someways' it was nice. However for Hermione it only brought forward uncertainty, well anybody would be worried with a full blown war taking place between the Light and Dark. The war was not noticed by muggles, as it was taking place in the wizarding world. Hermione had refrained from telling her parents about the war, as they would stop her from continuing her education at Hogwart's, school of witch craft and wizardry. Hermione was the top student of her year, and had broke nearly as many rules as her two best friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had wrote to her nearly everyday, just to inform her of any problems and assure her that they were safe, tomorrow she would be joining them at the Headquarters of the order of the Phoenix.

Walking over to her window, she looked out to the forest that was situated behind her childhood home. Before she had found out she was a witch she used to enter the forest and let her imagination run free. Hermione had not returned to her place of tranquillity since her first year at Hogwart's. However the boredom that had been bestowed upon her on this summer night, called for a change. Slipping on her flip flops, she walked downstairs. She says a quick goodbye to her parents and that she will be back in time for dinner. She left the house for a long awaited stroll in her magical wood.

Slowly she strolled through the mystical forest. Her mind taking her on a trip down memory lane, as she remembered, all her little escapades. The night was drawing in, surrounding her in darkness. Hermione did not worry she had spent many times in the woods after sunset. But tonight she silently cursed, idiot she thought. Moody's warning ringing in her ears. _CONSTANT VIGILANCE_! She could feel it, something was not right. Out of the corner of her eye, she was sure she had seen something move. Turning sharply, she found nothing. Was she being paranoid, of course she was. Still better safe than sorry. She turned to head home. Walking slowly she heard a whisper behind her. Having no time to react she felt the spell hit her as she slipped into the darkness that was evading her mind.

how many deaths will it take till he knows  
That too many people have died ? Bob Dylan

Harry and Ron were in a blind panic, Tonks had just arrived to inform the order about the death eaters newest attack. Hermione Granger's Home. Albus Dumbledore had allowed the two boys to sit in on the meeting as it was better they were under some ones supervision. The news that Hermione's parents had been found dead, was a shock to all at the meeting, bringing down a deep depression upon the whole of the order. Sirius Black was the only one who had dared bring up the one thing no one wanted to think about, Hermione. What had happened to her, why the hell was her wand left on her desk.

"Hermione would never go with out her wand, maybe she wasn't there?" Ron spoke with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"There was no sign of a struggle, so maybe you are right! She could be at a friends house" But even Tonk's attempt to give them hope didn't work. The people that were sat at the table fell into an uncomfortable silence, each hoping that the girl would be ok.

Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact William James 

Hermione found herself waking, many hours later. She was frowning in confusion. Her head pounding, where was she? She remembered walking in the forest, and , umm what happened. She was at a total blank. Doing the first thing she thought was reasonable, take in her surroundings. Remember every detail.

The room was very large, with deep brown oak flooring. In the far corner stood a wardrobe, to the left of her was a desk, all in matching oak. She found herself relaxing slowly into the deep emerald silk sheets. Hermione sat bolt up_, 'who in the hell has green satin sheets?' _She thought. Where the fuck was she, did Harry and Ron know, what had happened. The same thoughts kept mulling through her mind at an alarming rate. Her mind was pulled from her wandering's as the bedroom door, was forced open. With a hefty bang. Turning to face her captor, a look of fear crossed her face.

"Ah, Miss Granger so nice you could finally join us" The voice was one she recognised but could not place. Seeing her confusion of who he was, he stepped forward.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she fitfully fainted back on to the soft pillows.

"Oh Miss Granger what are we going to do with you, the Dark Lord will not be pleased" With that the dark stranger walked silently to her bed, and gently lifted her up. As one would do with a child. And left the room.

Learn From Yesterday, Live for Today, Hope for Tomorrow Anon 

Professor Snape's day was not going to plan, just as he was getting ready to go to and emergency meeting at the order's headquarters' he was summoned by The Dark Lord. He quickly donned on his death eater guise, he made his way over to the malfoy mansion, where the dark lord was currently residing. He knew that today would be the day Draco Malfoy was to be marked with the dark lords symbol.

Walking through the elegant halls of the malfoy mansion, he dreaded the up and coming meeting, the fact there would be a new recruit was enough to convince him, so poor muggle girl would be there to as a welcome present. He was not expecting to find that there would be two new recruits and no welcome present. Walking through the doors into the grand meeting room, he nearly had a heart attack, when he saw the insufferable know it all, lying on the floor. Holy Shit was what came to mind as he took up his place in the circle.

Lord Voldermort sat on his throne like chair looking down on his family, and it's soon to be two newest recruits. He was proud of his family, and happy that today's raid had gone to plan. The fact the girl was still out cold, gave him a feeling that maybe Dolohov had done something when he was sent to fetch her. Of course he would have done, maybe it would have been better to send some one else that did not have a grudge on the poor girl.

"Dolohov please tell me you did not harm the girl, as I instructed I wanted her alive and conscious!"

"My lord she was just rousing from the stunner when I entered, the chamber she was in. She took one look gasped and passed out. I did nothing to her My lord." He murmured bending down and kissing the hem of his masters robes.

"Of course, no worries we will wake her, You may stand!" He pointed his wand at Hermione and whispered _Ennervate _and she began to stir.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a few times to get used to the light. Once her sight was fully working again she began to panic. She was in a room full of death eaters, and Fuck Voldermort, what was she going to do. Quickly looking round for a way to escape, which she knew was hopeless, one she had no wand and two there must be at least 20 death eaters in the room with her. Oh Lordy Hell, she was in deep shit.

"…_Shit….Shit…Shit. Oh holy shit what am I going to do."_ Hermione continued to mumble things under her breath as she wildly looked round the room. She was completely oblivious to the death eaters chuckles at her pain. All believing she would be a toy for them to play with. Potters best friend, and mudblood to count. There was not much else to do with her. They were all in for a big shock.

"My dear miss Granger, do not get your self so worked up. Nobody will be hurting you to night…" Voldermort said with ease. Watching her face turn from blind panic to a look of utter confusion, he continued "..If you make the right choice, that is!"

This sent Hermione into a blind panic and utter confusion. What choice, why was she been given a choice. All of her logical sense flew out of the window. She was not the only one total confused by what was going on, all death eaters, that were present were confused. Snape's mind was in utter turmoil, what were they going to do to her. All death eaters had the same thought flying through their minds, _what choice does she have?_ The workings of everyone's mind was put at rest, well sort of put at rest, with what Voldermort would say next.

"I am offering you the choice Miss Granger, to become apart of my family, where your knowledge and yearning for leaning, will be greatly appreciated. Will you be come a part of my family, take your place with in the circle of Hope, or will you die. Due to your stupidity?" He made a small pause to add effect to what he had said, and then continued. "I know you will make the right choice, you have a few moments to make your choice, while our other kith is inducted."

Hermione was pulled to the edge of the circle, as she was to shocked to notice, he had dismissed her. Her mind was in complete hysteria, she did not pay attention to who, else was getting inducted, and she did not hear his promise. All her thoughts were panicked and jumbled. One single thought that kept running across her mind, was _You have a Choice Miss Granger, make it wise. _But that wasn't one of her thoughts, she slowly looked up, and across the room. Strait into the familiar black pools of her professor.

"_Oh so you can hear me In that mess of a mind?"_

"_Err…Yes sir?_

"_Good."_

"_Should you be in my mind?"_

"_No but I cant talk to you in front of the dark lord, and for god sake girl look down!"_

"_Sorry sir, are Harry and Ron ok?"_

"_Bloody typical you have a choice of signing your life away to him, or dying and you thinking of POTTER and Weasley"_

"_Sorry sir, what should I do?"_

"_That is up to you, you are the one that has to live with your choice!"_

"_Or Die, were you not listening sir?"_

"_Cut the sarcasm I am still your professor"_

"_not if I die"_

"_You better make your mind up, quickly as the induction ceremony for Draco is nearly over"_

"_Ok Bye"_

"…_and keep out my mind while I decide"_

"_Ok, don't forget Miss Granger, No matter what Dumbledore will always be there for you!"_

Hermione hadn't noticed the crucio Voldermort had cast on Draco, nor did she hear his screams as the dark mark was burned onto his left arm. Still immersed with in her thought she did not hear Voldermort ask her to come forward. It was only when the death eater behind her nudged her forward, did she realise that her time as up, die or serve. Was the choice she had. She walked forward head held high, as she stood in front of her judge. All around her thoughts were processing at a rate so fast not one person had chance to think it over.

"Have you come to decision Miss Granger?"

taking a deep breath she looked up to him, and began to speak…

"Yes sir, I have made my choice!"

"Well then my dear Girl what is it?"

"I have decided that I will become a part of your family"

"Why my dear?"

"I am sick of people looking down on me because I enjoy learning thing's, I want to be able to look down of them, because I am better then them."

" I knew you were a wonderful choice."

"Forgive me my Lord for asking, but what about my heritage?"

"Ah so you don't know, I suppose I should tell you, You're not a mudblood, you were adopted, on my order."

"…" _Holy shit! That explains it, who the fuck were my parents?_

"I'm sorry my dear it is a lot to take in, your parent's were very well known, how ever they never got a chance to become a part of my family. I had inside information, that the ministry believed them to already to be a part of my family."

Many death eaters were still utterly confused. No one dared speak up, many not remembering who it was that the Dark Lord was talking about. Hermione had completely forgotten that she was in a room with 20 or so Death eaters and their dark lord. Draco was still on the floor in agony, however the dark lord's words had sunk in, _Granger not a mudblood yeah right._ Snape was now thinking back to all of the times, he had seen Miss Granger, and trying to put any particular traits to people he knew during the first Dark Lord's rise.

"Your father was killed by James Potter, however your mother managed to get away she came straight to me, I told her to go into hiding, and to give you up. I knew at the time James Potter would continue to search, and she needed all her wits about her to keep herself from been captured.. You were only a couple of days old, after talking about we decided it would be best to place you in muggles care until she had a chance to collect you. I never saw her again after that. Oh look at me I am getting carried away, don't worry my dear we will find out what happened to her. Now I need you to repeat after me…." Voldemort cut off there, giving Hermione chance to regain her composure. All around her the death eaters could see she was in shock, well who wouldn't be after finding out that your best friends dad had murdered your dad, you are adopted, and you are about to make your life hell.

"…I Hermione McKenna Rafferty, Vow to uphold my beliefs and stay loyal to my Lord"

"I Hermione McKenna Rafferty, Vow to uphold my beliefs and stay loyal to my Lord" Wow that's my real name, how do I know this isn't some kind of game. I suppose that's why the sorting hat, told me that my ancestors were all in Slytherin, but I wouldn't do well as most people would believe me unworthy. I never understood that, I suppose that was because the hat knew. I wonder why my parents never told me. Wait how in the hell did he know it was me, there are so many muggle born, who all could have been adopted why me. I am beginning to know how Harry feels, everything seems to happen to us. Oh god do I tell him who killed my father.

"I swear Never to betray my family, and will wear our symbol with pride. I understand our rules and our common goal"

"I swear Never to betray my family, and will wear our symbol with pride. I understand our rules and our common goal"

"I make my declaration of unwavering loyalty to you, with my family present as witnesses"

"I make my declaration of unwavering loyalty to you, with my family present as witnesses"

"Welcome my Child, now hold out your left arm to take our symbol…_Morsmordre_" Hermione made a small gasp, when the dark mark started to burn upon her pale arm. She clamped her eyes, shut to try and block out the pain, it was agony and yet she never once made any more sound. All the death eaters and Voldemort looked on with astonishment. Never had any of his death eaters not screamed in agony as they had the mark burned into their skins. 

The induction ceremony was over, most death eaters had been dismissed. It had been agreed to make it look more like kidnap Hermione would be taken with Snape to Hogwart's, as a show of his loyalty to Dumbledore. However this did create many problems, he know had to explain to the headmaster that he placed visions into miss Granger, no Rafferty's head while she was been inducted to give her a plausible lie. Or so he hoped. What he couldn't get his head around was the fact that she was Reya Rafferty's daughter. _Shit in hell. I wonder if Dumbledore knows, oh well will find out later at the order meeting…_


End file.
